Eye of a Beast
by Cryos
Summary: Based after the events of Bloody Roar 3. Follow Chris and freinds (original characters) from rag-tag organization Wolf's Fang, as they track and counter illegal genetics laboratories, and get pulled deeper into the thick of it while they do!
1. Impulse or desire?

**Eye of a Beast**

_(Bloody Roar 111 Fan Fic)_

**Disclaimer: All Characters, Names, Concept, and Storyline taken from the Bloody Roar game series, is copyright Hudson Soft. **

**Original Characters copyright me (a.k.a Cryos, or Mike) although they are based upon concepts listed above as copyright Hudson Soft.**

**Hudson Soft is a Registered Trademark.**

(Please read this before you read the fic:

This fic is my very first one, also, I have only ever played Bloody Roar 3, and am therefore unable to greatly link it to the entire story of the series yet, this is perhaps solvable since this fic is no where near completion. If anybody knows where I can read summaries of the entire story of the previous titles, please, please let me know. I'd be very grateful. As I noted, it isn't complete, this is just chapter 1, and a lot of it is me getting a feel for writing, hence, it is quite short, I'm hoping to develop this far more when I can get inspired enough to do so. Please keep that in mind. All that said, I hope you enjoy what's completed as of yet! Happy reading.)

(Small Update 29/11/04: Very tiny update, I replaced Yugo's role in the main story with an original in development called Tessa. Why? Because I decided I want it to be all originals that have the main involvement, this way, I won't risk doing the real characters injustice due to lack of knowledge from the games, I've only played BR3, after all! I've recently been thinking on a chapter 2. Though I was figuring I'd leave this story to rot, because I'll almost never know how many people read it. But writing for the pure heck is a purpose in its own, too. I have no idea when I'll manage a chapter 2, if ever. But, for those of you interested, it's becoming more and more likely. Also, since more originals will be appearing, coincidences may happen with names and such, so please don't jump the gun if you see a familiar name, I usually use fairly common names.)

(Another Small Update 30/11/04: I've written what may be the second chapter! Currently having it read by a few friends, I should be uploading shortly after these update notes actually appear on fan fiction, possibly before! I've decided to do something a bit different than I planned originally with my story, by switching from narrative to various characters point of view for certain chapters. These switches will only happen between chapters.)

(Extra Note 31/11/04: For anyone who read what was here before the long 24 hours passed and the update allowed me to have it removed. I got a little, well, temperamental certain things, I wasn't in the best of moods. Sorry to anyone who was offended. It served its purpose and let me blow steam off.)

Zoanthropes, an evolution perhaps, would be one word for them, others say it's a spiritual bond, humans with the ability to morph into humanoid shapes of animals, bestowing upon them extra strength, agility, and power. When they first began to appear, they kept secret, sometime secluded themselves out of fear of their difference to normal people. Some of them gathered in secluded areas, abandoned sites and houses. They were still very human, although many inherited traits from their animalistic sides, be it calm, impulsiveness, but they were still human, and thus there would be bad and good. Some sought to use their power. Some with their idealistic views, others just wanted a profit or to be higher up the ladder.

In secret, battles were going on among them, some held as sport to make a living, some were almost on the verge of gang wars, torn apart by their different views of how to use their abilities. These didn't go on forever, wars, minor or major, cannot last forever, and again many became simply outcasts who wished to meet others of their kind, meeting in secret. Time eventually brought change, and peaceful groups began to arise to reveal themselves to the public. Of course, the message was taken with mixed reactions, but the government declared that they be seen as members of society non-the-less.

Zoanthropes became recognized in the public, legal documents had fields added to them, stating if a human was a Zoanthrope, and what animal he or she could call upon. This was not an act of control; it was an attempt to encourage these new humans back into society, although the government knew that such abilities could one day be misused. These feelings of insecurity over the Zoanthropes power, were, however, somewhat eased when members of police force and military also began to reveal themselves to be Zoanthropes, and so the new humans could be met with their own kind if need be.

Nearly five years passed since the public was made aware of the Zoanthropes, and the knowledge was beginning to settle in better, the new humans were becoming more widely accepted throughout society, and their extra strength and sometimes calm demeanour was even encouraged in some lines of work. Of course, within the less legal circles the new humans were also becoming known, and the old happenings of street brawls between the new humans for money and bets had not ended.

And there were those with bigger things in mind as towards the Zoanthropes, illegal organizations began to rise bent on creating biological weapons using the new humans, seeking to enhance such powers for their own pocket change and gain in power. Sickeningly, especially to Zoanthropes themselves, a small number of the scientists behind these organizations were even Zoanthropes themselves.

Because the police and government themselves were less apt at dealing with these organizations, and because of the rage of the people themselves, groups of civilians and often former policemen and military began to form. They shunned all use of lethal weaponry, and used their powers as Zoanthropes to launch their assaults and rescues against such organizations. The world continues as it is, despite the many changes and the slow acceptance of the new humans, on the surface things could seem so peaceful, but there were fierce struggles going on behind it all…

**Profiles**

In this section various organizations and a certain epidemic greatly important to the zoanthrope race will be detailed.

(Both for those familiar and unfamiliar with the plot of Bloody Roar 3)

**Epidemics**

_'The sign of the beast'_

A very tragic epidemic which occurred not long before the events of this story. A mysterious sign, which appeared without warning on the skin of certain zoanthropes, this mark brought them even greater power than they already held from their current abilities, but in time, took their lives. Hardier zoanthropes lasted longer, but it was as if the mark slowly drained life as well as bolstering it. No one could understand the mark, nor could science decipher it. Many stronger zoanthropes set out on a journey to discover whose will was behind this mark. Many died in this tragedy, but in the end a group of zoanthropes discovered the source, a zoanthrope who became a creature no one had ever seen. Together they eliminated this threat, and with him, the mark . Many of those who ended the threat of the mark are from organizations still active. Yugo from the 'Wolf's Fist' was among them, as well as Alice, who worked for the same organization, Shina from the Eye and Claw and Gado, a resigned political figure and ex mercenary were also present. But apart from them, many beast men working purely alone were present, all determined to end the curse, most of them under its effects at the time.

**Organizations**

_'The Eye and Claw campaign'_

Formed mainly of mercenaries, this campaign was one countries answer to the epidemic of the Sign. The campaign was dedicated to ending the epidemic through any means necessary, or at least, so many of the mercenaries believed. As it turned out, many higher levels in this group simply wanted to take the power themselves. Through the efforts of a renowned soldier called Shina, a zoanthrope affected by the curse, and other more righteous members of the campaign, these selfish efforts were stopped in their tracks, turning their own soldiers against them, Shina and the other mercenaries who believed in the original cause they set out for overthrew these selfish leaders once the source of the sign was discovered. Soon after, it was the combined efforts of the military and this campaign that destroyed the temple that the strange zoanthrope had used to inflict the sign upon unsuspecting beast men. The campaign become defunct for awhile after its purpose was complete, but it was later re-started as an organization there to help with zoanthrope related problems, including the illegal facilities which seek to use them genetically, but not excluding problems caused by more criminal zoanthropes themselves. The group is currently led by a board which is now very carefully monitored by both Shina and a zoanthrope named Gado, who is known for having played a large role in the political side of accepting zoanthropes. The board has to be carefully monitored lest selfish desires like the ones previously encountered began to arise, as this was costly to the original goal of the campaign the first time around. The Eye and Claw also takes into it's account the legal registration of organizations wishing to aid the zoanthrope race with it's various simple and complicated problems. Despite sometimes similar goals, it has be known that The Eye and Claw and the Wolf's Fist sometimes don't get along..

On the contrary to what many believe, Gado and Shina are not just political figures now, and are still very active. In fact, it is well known that Gado at one point resigned from his high position to start a journey to discover the source of the sign himself, despite his age.

_'The Wolf's fist'_

A once small but rapidly growing organization formed by Yugo and Alice to help zoanthropes who were prosecuted unfairly and to try and bring to better public image the new race when it became revealed. The group was also a counselling service for zoanthropes coming into their talents who were having trouble coping and adapting, the original experience of it not always a pleasant one. A select group of fighters within this organization also are sometimes called on to help deal with criminal zoanthropes, although rarely and nowadays the Eye and Claw and the police force, now strewn with zoanthropes as well were usually able to deal with them alone. This select group later became very active in working to either reveal or shut down illegal groups and facilities seeking to enhance and artificially use the zoanthropes power for their own selfish desires. The aggressive name came from the original more aggressive means it used to protect zoanthropes who were unfairly prosecuted. Also, as Yugo pointed out to some of the others. Something like the 'Wolf's Hug' might not be taken very seriously. As illegal facilities seem to be on the rise this group is increasingly active, and some of the less able members have trained themselves to aid in the cause, either through technical aid, through computers, through reconnaissance, or through stealth and force. Among the most active of the select fighters are The two founders, Alice and Yugo, also a recent and upcoming youth named Chris , who is becoming increasingly renowned for infiltration, but unfortunately, also for his brash behaviour and occasional blatant disobedience, also among these is Tessa, a leader who takes charge of many smaller, sub-groups within the organization. Many of zoanthropes who are rescued from facilities join this group to prevent it happening to others, and to give any knowledge of the facilities over to the group so it might be used to combat them.

Other organizations:

There are too many small organizations dedicated to counselling and protection causes to all be accounted for, but most are registered with the Eye and Claw or the government themselves, as a security measure against false groups or fronts.

Illegal organizations:

There are fewer of these, but the number is increasing, and it is becoming more apparent that the ones that exist are beginning to rally and work together in their efforts to tap the power of zoanthropes. The most notorious of these has been confirmed to be called 'Chimera'. And seems to be the one rallying the smaller organizations, who leads this group is as of yet unknown. But some of the head scientist figures are, and are being pursued by both police and the zoanthropes' groups.

Confirmed rumours of an assassination group:

Sometime before the epidemic of the sign, it was confirmed that a small organization of assassins illegally using their powers as zoanthropes existed, some younger zoanthropes were even forced into training for this group, the group was attacked by the Wolf's Fist and the group was destroyed, trainees were rescued and were given rehabilitation, the forced trainees were, thankfully, successfully re-introduced to the community and are now semi-happy members of society after the ordeal. One in particular even began to use his training to aid the Wolf's Fist, and went on to aid in the destruction of the frightening epidemic of the sign.

**Impulse or Desire? (Chapter 1)**

It was going to be easy, he kept telling himself, guards at plants like these were always armed with non-lethal means, hoping they'd be lucky enough to get some test subjects in the process of deterring intruders. But... he wasn't afraid of guard's normal means of defence anyway; something about today just gave him a feeling. Brown, almost golden in the light, his eye peaked around the corner at the two guards, he could see the dart guns on their sides, some of the other members of their little group liked to disarm the guards and make use of those themselves. He wore a black jacket and black trousers, he'd even tried his best to get quiet, dark clothing, anything to calm this weird feeling, he couldn't shake it off.

Chris had really got it from them the other day, despite other members saying he was the one for this move, in and out, he could do it. He remembered Tessa's angry face...

"You? Alone? This is important stuff were after here, and you want to go at it alone? I don't care how much you've improved lately, this isn't something we can rush!".

He was tired of some people undermining his training, it hadn't been easy, and it was time to prove what he'd accomplished. He ran around the corner, too fast for the guards, they could barely gasp before he'd slammed his fists into their guts, knocking the wind out of them so they couldn't alert anyone else, then bringing his fists up to keep it that way for awhile.

He kneeled down by one of them and relieved him of his dart gun. He gave both of them a dose of it so he wouldn't have to worry about them getting back up anytime soon, he scavenged a clip from the other guard and hid it all away just in case. Punching in a code him and a few friends had worked hard to get, the elevator door opened, he looked around from the wall, empty.

"Why do they even need us, Wedge?"

"Oh stop whining, it's a job."

The security guards exchanged glances...

Wedge sighed. "I know, but nothing ever happens, and I get the creeps from this place day in day out"

"I can relate. Just be thankful, we got the elevator, I hear worse things from the others."

"Yeah."

The elevator went 'ping' and opened...no one came out. Biggs blinked. "The hell?" He and wedge exchanged glances again and peered around into the elevator, a couple of kicks met their gazes as Chris swung out from the top of the elevator, he landed softly and checked the guards for keys and clips.

A smirk crossed his face. He continued down the hall, running with soft steps, sliding the hapless guard's I.D. into the door panel and punching in another hard found code. The door to the main facility opened. He didn't stop to gape, but if he had, he would've seen a massive room, strewn with individual labs; thick glassed cells for observation, despite the late night, a fair amount of scientists went about their business. In the middle was a round chasm, out of which a generator towered, encircled by the labs and doors to other areas. Lucky for him it looked like something on the higher levels had their attention... he'd studied what maps they could steal, and he found his way to a locker room, a disguise wouldn't be too effective, but the place was too bright, dark clothes were great for sneaking in but not around in here.

He checked the room was empty. And then ran his hand along the lockers, looked back at the entrance, and picked one, he took a deep breath...closed his eyes...and focused, when he opened his eyes they were more than human, he stood back and grabbed the locker handle, and with a bit of a growl, ripped the locker door from it's hinges, placing it down quietly. He sighed with relief, luck was with him today, someone was taking a day off, he retrieved a lab coat from the locker and donned it, thankfully it was cold enough to wear it over everything and stay comfortable. He found a mirror, and pulled a family photo out of his pocket, and using it as a guideline, tried to make himself look more like a scientist and less like he was just off the street. He flattened down his dark brown hair, wiped some dirt off his cheeks, brushed the coat down, and replaced the photo back in the locker.

He strode out quietly, leaning over the middle a bit to try and look up and see what was attracting all the attention. He could only hear distant echoes, the place was big, and fairly deep underground, which accommodated for all the space. Satisfied everyone was preoccupied, he returned to his soft running, nervously drumming his memory for those maps...

The lab server room. Wasn't there several of them? Any would do... he travelled up some stairs, staring out at the next floor, also empty, the distant echoes were closer now, but still inaudible. He kept going; the glass cells were all empty, on this floor. Anyway, he wasn't here on a rescue mission, yet, they needed information first, employees would trash it during the rescue as a security measure, they couldn't allow that. He picked a door and bit his lip, slowly entering... here we go. He thought, not quite the main server room, but it'll do. A large control room, overlooking what was best described as a pit was the room, he didn't turn on the light, and he didn't need it. It was deserted.

He walked over to the main terminal and sat down, booted it up, slotted in a disk one of the others had cooked up, and got to work. Employee data. Experiment Data. Supply Charts. No, none of it was what he needed... Experiment transfers... he entered the field, and cursed. The recorded information was startlingly brief, and constantly abbreviated.. he tapped his fingers on the side. His eyes widened as he heard a click, and he ran for cover under an overhanging desk further up, it was rather low and covered well. He waited. Footsteps, quiet ones... and no light came on... he turned carefully to watch the steps, military boots and trousers. Whoever it was paced to where he had just been, and stopped at the still booted terminal. Chris bit his lip.

Whoever it was wasn't moving, and he heard something...and the feet turned. He grit his teeth a little, and suddenly a low stool was flung towards his hiding place, he leapt out and rolled under its arc. Rolling to one side and up onto his feet he found himself face to face not with a scientist or a guard, but a tall woman dressed in military garb, with a strange blonde hairdo and alert eyes. She looked as ready as him. She lunged for him quicker than he'd expected, he tried to turn it against her and send her over his shoulder, but she flipped and landed behind him. Punches where thrown and they backed away again.

"Who the hell're you? A mercenary? Here?" He stared in confusion.

She sneered at him "What about you? You're too quick for someone your age. Maybe your one of the traitors?"

"What ...? Oh, I see. That explains how you found me. No, I'm not a traitor."

"Working late aren't we? Shouldn't you be upstairs at the meeting?"

"I don't work here. And it's obvious you don't either, do you go everywhere dressed like that?"

He noticed the terminal was working, another disk had been inserted. "Hey!" he lunged at her, she was quicker than he'd imagined she would be, even for another zoanthrope, he barely managed to land feet first without hitting another terminal.

She smirked, the terminal declared it was done and she removed the disk, soon after which alarms sounded "After this? Too bad. Nice meeting you kid."

"Hey!" she ran out before he could get up, he cursed and ran to the terminal, he checked for the transfers, they were deleted, he slammed his fist into the terminal, and ran out after her, she was gone already. A group of guards ran down the stairs and saw him, both him and them paused for a moment, but the cover a lab coat was gone the minute he ran for it, he couldn't afford to wait, he needed that information.

"Hey! Stop!" the guards drew their non-lethal weapons, ricocheting darts off the catwalk behind him as he leapt down the stairs and landed with surprising grace. The guards ran down, there was no sign of the intruder. They shrugged at each other and continued, searching, when they were farther down the circular catwalk. Chris pulled himself up from the inner side of the catwalk, swallowing quietly. The lab coat descending down the chasm soundlessly.. he heard something and looked up. It was the woman, smirking, hanging off the underside of the catwalk, now visual proof of being a zoanthrope, a bushy tail was curled around her leg, claws and newly showing muscles helped her cling to the catwalk, long ears and a snout pointed with a black nose were new. Foxy might have been a word for her before, but now it was a pun. The fox lady whispered, only audible to a zoanthropes better hearing. "Sorry kid. It's you or me."

She tossed a metal bolt, ripped from somewhere, down in front of him, making a loud clang; the guards immediately turned and saw him

"Damnit!"

"Over there!"

He ran back up, where the hell could he go now, up only led further into the facility, the elevator was at the bottom, his eyes changed again, he kept running around and up, knocking out a startled scientist as he reached the floor where most of the commotion was centred around. In the centre of it was a large glass cylinder, empty, but from the looks of things, it hadn't been that way for long. He ran past the gaping scientists, claws and fur beginning to appear. He looked in front, desperate for an escape, the now felinish youth leapt from the edge of the cat walk, finishing his change mid flight, blacker than before, bulkier but sleeker, panther legs helped him survive the leap from 3rd to 2nd floor without breaking his legs, although he had to catch his balance and his breath. With a push of now stronger muscles he was off again, the sound of darts missing him and hitting cat walks and walls made his sensitive ears flicker.

It took great self control not to jump at each noise, his hearing now far beyond a humans, he leaped the final staircase, and ran for the exit, which wasn't much more strongly guarded, since pay was not abundant in such facilities until experiments took fruit, experienced guards were hard to acquire. The two that tried to bar him with stun guns were ploughed into the wall near the entrance; he took one of their stun guns with him, and kept it near his waist, the black plastic harder to see against his clothing. The two guards from before turned to gape at him.

As two and two came together there accusing voices blew out of their bruised faces, as well as their weapons from their holsters, but he was too quick for them, Wedge was hit by the stun gun square in the stomach and Biggs had his body slammed back against the elevator door, which Chris quickly opened with the panel. He knew it wouldn't be activated, they'd have shut it down by now, but from here... he leapt to it's roof, and yanked the grid off of it's ceiling, climbing into the elevator shaft, which to one side was an old entrance to the dilapidated building it was built under, he leapt.. and using his weight, crashed through it, with a painful landing. He pulled himself together, sucked it up, and kept his pace, using the buildings stairs to reach the surface, and smashing through the glass doors, the guards wouldn't catch up now, they'd confided too much in the elevator, they'd have to re-activate it.

He slowed his pace outside the building, resting his now thicker, furred palms against his knees, panting out of what was now a head one could only imagine on a panther until the zoanthropes. He swallowed, and left. And as he got far enough to relax down to a walk, it dawned on him. He had lost the information to that woman.

"Tessa is going to eat me alive..." he slowly brought his palms up to cover his face.

**End of chapter 1**


	2. My name is Christopher

**My name is Christopher (Chapter 2)**

My talents seem to include making people pretty damn angry. If you were here with me, you'd know. It only takes one look at Tessa during one of these lectures to see I have a knack for pushing several buttons with a single finger. It was weird, really, she was completely human right now, red hair, fiery emerald eyes, and that…scowl. Yet, the whole effect of her seemed to be what was behind all that, a rather angry animal; her look said I might make better food in her eyes right about now.

Sitting in our dingy little living quarters, it was hardly ever used; it was for sitting around when you weren't contributing in any other such way to this outlet of the Wolf's fang. Me and those who knew me sometimes nicknamed it Tessa's rant quarters, it was perfect for it, really, cheap couch in the middle of the room, desk and seat in the corner, you only needed a lamp, dimmer wall paper, and a couple of chairs, a bit of furniture arrangement and Tessa could turn it into an interrogation room. Julie was sitting at the desk, leaning over the back of the chair, watching, and almost perpetually wincing.

Tessa was a fox, which suited her on the cunning side, Tessa was very clever, and great with her tactics, I suppose her snapping at people added to the same image. This and that she was an ex-mercenary did little to help me forget my loss at the hands of that woman last night, which was a pity, it removed the only good quality I found in her anger, you could at least forget everything else. My head left the clouds, and her voice started to come back.

"…you should know better than anyone how long it took to get that door code! Now those bastards will change it and re-double security!"

I opened my mouth, Julie shook her head at me with wide eyes from behind Tessa, and so I closed it again. Julie is, as far as I know, was a zoanthrope, but I've never seen her change, Farel tells me she's a cat, but he tends to kid around, still, it did suit her, Julie was, in her own right, reckless, like me, but she went about it so much more quietly. I don't think Tessa has chewed her out once since she joined. She was helpful enough that a lot of the more experienced members simply turned a blind eye or winked, fair enough really, she never did anything quite as reckless as...

"Tell me you've been listening, for god sake."

Damn, I took my eyes off hers. Didn't I?

"Yes Tess. But if you'd try listening to **me** for a..."

"What doesn't go around does not come around. You better start paying attention and taking orders if you want just one drip of attention back around here! Whether or not your Fox woman is real.."

And she knows I'm not making that part up, I realized, she just does this to try and beat me down, she wasn't a good liar, strictly speaking, she was too good at being direct to be a good liar.

"..you still raised one hell of an alert, if they haven't changed the codes, they've simply run off somewhere else by now, and that's just them. What if they contacted any buddies in the area? Do you know how much this could set us back?"

It won't. I thought, not anymore than it would have anyway. That woman would have been there, with or without me, and when they found their data missing, they wouldn't have taken it much lighter than me breaking my way in. Again I opened my mouth, and again Julie shook her head. I sighed, putting a palm over my face.

"It w…I…"

"I'm suspending you from field operations. This has gone far enough, you're not to look into **anything** until I tell you to, and that's **me**. I wouldn't care if one of our founders walked in here right now and ordered you out, it's **my **order."

"What? Now hang on just a damn…"

Julie was shaking her head again, she was right, and I knew it, I could only worsen this, I clenched my fists, bit my lip, and paused for awhile.

"Yes…Tess."

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, Tessa!"

If she hadn't gestured for me to leave, I might have given us a new couch, and I'd have to deal with Farel winning the pool on which zoanthrope breaks the couch next. I was never sure if him betting on me was a vote of confidence when he knew I was going out onto the field or not, I usually got chewed out, success or no. I left the room into what we like to call our recon room, which was mostly just computers and filing cabinets, we gathered and brought information here, it was early, so it was empty.

I took a few deep breathes, and added a new dent to the bottom of the nearby filing cabinet with my foot before taking a seat, sighing. I could hear Tessa talking to Julie, but I couldn't make out their conversation. So I simply tipped my head back and took deep breathes, closing my eyes. Interrupted by the door, Julie came in, the recon room was pretty much her home, she was here so often.

"I'm sorry Chris. I'm suspended from giving you information…"

"What? But I thought she didn't…"

"She found the disks, I'm afraid. I don't know how she roots these things out."

"That's my line; this must be the first time you've been suspended from doing anything."

"Well, she was a lot quicker about it with me."

"I'll bet. I don't think we have any information that can help right now anyway."

I kept looking at the ceiling from where I was, head leant back. I couldn't find out who that woman was with what I'd seen. There were plenty of mercenaries, and that wasn't including the eye and claw, she could be anyone. Brown haired, brown eyed fox zoanthrope in military clothing, and I hadn't got a good look at her human face, all I had was the glow from the computer terminal to see it.

At least I'd pegged the basic details when I saw her hanging, though.…if I could just see her again in her transformed state then…I heard Julie sigh, I lifted my head, to look at her, arching a brow. Her hair was raven, tied into a pony tail, and her eyes were a deep blue, she was a small woman, all things said, in contrast to Tessa, whose hair remained wild, and who was somewhat taller, and a touch more heavy set.

"What?" I said.

"Tell me you're not going to the pits."

I wished I wasn't. When you had no leads, you went to the pits, nearly every zoanthrope passed through them at one point in their lives in this city, at least those involved in this sort of thing, or just those with a shady disposition. I'd call it a meeting place, but it was more like…well…a pit; people stumbled upon it more than visited it, at least, on the first time. And only the rougher types went there for pleasure, excluding gamblers…

"Last time you went to the pits, Farel and Tyson had to drag you home in pieces."

"My pride hurt more than my bones, Julie."

"Only because you have too bloody much of it."

I looked at her eyes, she was like this about the pit to anyone, but she always seemed a lot angrier when I was going.

"Would you be happier if I took Farel with me?"

"What makes you think he'll want to go with you?"

"Well, he does get bored of our. 'Who will break the couch next?' Pools, doesn't he now?"

She glared right into my eyes. I kept my expression blank.

"Fine, but if you get caught, by Tessa or anyone, don't expect me to hold back."

"I never do. It's not a field operation, anyway."

I got up, rubbing my forehead, yawning a bit, I'd just have to eat and wait for Farel, I'd rather not go to that place alone anyway, I hate that place.

"It's just a…"

"'Recreational visit.', sure, Chris, no wonder she gets so mad, do you feed her that sort of crap often?"

"Almost every other day, a few weeks ago. But those times…"

"You actually brought something back."

She had to rub it in my face, didn't she? The minute the pits were involved. I looked at her for a moment, paused, and headed out of our little base. Calling it a base was a bit of an overshot, I always thought, looking back at the run down building, but it was practical, practical is good, appearances don't mean much in our business. Count the ways!

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Not my kind of fashion statement

**Not my kind of fashion statement (Chapter 3)**

(Note 21/01/05: I'm sorry if my chapters seem a bit, lax on occurrences, this is because I like splitting them up quite often, I'm not good at watering down whatever flawed build up an amateur like me comes up with, which is why I'm in doubt as to whether to just upload this or wait until I can make Chapter 4 and upload them together, whatever I did, hope some people are still enjoying this. I didn't have the patience for the long descriptions and build up present in some books, even some extremely well known trilogies which I won't name, because I don't want people to think I'm comparing my newbie scribbling to people's published pride and joy, what I'm saying is, having had little patience for slow build up, I worry I'm repeating things I myself don't like to others, I guess it's a case of preference, anyway, I hope you enjoy, sorry for my bit of personal mumblings.)

If it's one thing I've learnt. Irony loves to listen in. Well… okay, it was more self-inflicted this time, I'll admit. What am I referring to? Shooting my mouth off about appearances meaning little, and, before you know it, I'm meeting Farel, dressed in gothic apparel to blend in at our… recreational visit.

"It suits you."

He started, sniggering at me, Farel was shorter than me and Tessa, but taller than Julie, he was brown haired, green eyed. If I could hand it to him for anything, it was how often he was smirking about something, including me.

"Look who's talking, Farel."

Of course, his position now was a bit…well, diluted, by the fact he'd dressed up quite punk, at least he left out the hair.

"No green Mohawk?"

"I was figuring you'd hold off on the purple dye yourself, so I skipped it."

"I'll leave it black, thanks."

We were meeting out behind our little 'base', where we had a small parking area, we had a van with some equipment in it there, some bicycles, and a couple of motorbikes. Most of the members of our little 'branch' tended to walk, the van and one of the motorbikes simply belonged to the Wolf's Fang, Farel made use of the van quite often, he was heavily involved with information gathering, but on a more field like approach than Julie. The other motorbike was… either Tessa's or Tyson's; the bicycles belonged to Farel and Julie. Me? I walk.

"So how are we getting there Farel? Is the van free today?"

"I was hoping you'd suggest taking the motorbikes, you're the wild one."

"You can get in trouble for your own joyride ideas, Farel. What are we taking?"

"Oh lighten up!" He smirked. "We're supposed to be going for fun, remember? Put on the act, at least."

He slapped me on the back, I just stared at him impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Boring sod." He grinned. "We'll park it a little ways away, I'm not sure a small transit van goes with our little bit of camouflage."

So what's Farel? A racoon, which suits him, I guess. I've probably known Farel for longer than I give credit for, but, arguably, I could say that about everyone I work with, Tessa, even, which would amaze people. Because then they think it's a wonder I **still** work here! Farel hopped in the driver's seat, I got in next to him, looking through the back, seeing an empty van.

"Where has all the equipment gone?"

"I took it in for repairs yesterday."

"Will it be done soon?"

"It's ready to be loaded, actually." He paused, then looked at me. "Why? You going to line something up?" He smirked.

"That all depends if this goes well."

He started up the van and we set off, I crossed my arms and sat back, looking at myself in the side mirror. No more leather, now I was in a black t-shirt and baggy black trousers. To add to the effect I had a black leather spike choker around my neck, and a similar wristlet on my right wrist, the other still had my watch on it. In red, on the front of my T-shirt, stylized, and practically dripping of sarcasm and humour, read 'Cute at heart.' Bet you couldn't guess who picked this out for me?

"I'm telling you, that outfit suits you."

"Ugh."

"You should show it to Tessa. Or give it to her as a gift."

The image of Tessa yelling at me, with 'Cute at heart', written on her shirt, entered my brain. A lot of people might have laughed, but I think the image actually inspired a bit of fear in me, maybe I was still half asleep.

"…just drive, your disturbing me."

"Sure thing, pal, wouldn't want to put nice images into your head."

Somewhere down the line I think Farel got the impression me and Tessa had something more complex going on between us, that or he just loved getting on my nerves, and Tessa's, when he wasn't liable to be bludgeoned for it. Somehow, the latter seemed more likely, but this **is** Farel we're talking about, I'm pretty damn sure it's not beyond him to come up with a crazy theory like that. Farel put the radio on, I didn't stop him, I had a fairly hard to describe taste in music, it went all over the place, but me and him were both satisfied with whatever Farel tended to pick, usually rock, anywhere from the 80s to early 90s.

Rap seemed to inspire something along the lines of 'mindless animal fury' in me, personally; needless to say, Farel had got the point the **first** time he tried any. It wasn't a very long journey, but long enough that I was able to close my eyes and relax awhile before we got there, it did me good, and I was going to need it, I'd bet. Unfortunately, I also had time to think. For a long time I haven't liked my mind wandering, things were so much clearer when you didn't think too hard about things. When you did think hard, well, senseless, impractical questions began to get in, what sort of question? Maybe I'll tell you later. Farel turned off the radio.

"Just about there buddy. I'll bet you dinner you'll end up in a fight."

"Get stuffed, Farel."

"Feel the panther love! Same as always with you. We really need to get you into gambling."

"Farel."

"Yeah?"

"Note my prior statement. Now, memorize it, and replay it to yourself until were on a different subject."

"Right then, how are we going to find out about this woman, Chris? You can't exactly share a scent."

"I'll just have to." I sighed. "Ask."

"Even after the last time?"

"Well what the heck else can I do? She could be anyone from all we know back at the fang. I need some face to face..."

"Save it for now, we better park here and walk."

"…right."

Once we got out, we could hear some of the music and sounds already. I frowned at him. He just smiled, Farel wasn't quite as devoid of sympathy as he seemed, he just wasn't the kind to, say, pat your hand, I might have responded a bit aggressively to such a gesture, anyway. Maybe. He knew I was dreading every time I came here, at least he was here, the worst was being there alone, I nodded, and we set out on the short walk down a few alleyways to arrive there, at what was known to everyone who had their head deep enough into the city to know about it, as the pits.

The air was filled with music; there was no 'welcome! Come in!' no glitzy sign with the p fizzling on and off, just the music, the drone of voices, but that was far from the brunt of the atmosphere that seeps over you. The large cage in the middle, the bars, the low life, the smells, ah, the smells, the alcohol, the smoke, the **blood**. These were the things that really tell you, 'Welcome'. And what a welcome it was.


End file.
